


Something Rich and Sweet

by greymarius



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Finn is a poor little sick puppy, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, also I'm definitely not the best with summaries, and Poe hates it, and kind of spoilers/ish?, set four years after the fight with the First Order, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four years after the fight with the First Order, and Finn and Poe are living happily together in a small town a few miles away from the Resistance Base. But one day, Finn gets pretty sick, and Poe just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Rich and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> StormPilot has been on my mind for-freaking-ever and I decided to actually write something. Enjoy!
> 
> (edit): I just remembered that...heh, heh, this is a "long time ago in a galaxy far far away" so cell phones wouldn't exist or anything like that. *hides under pillow* But hey, I'm too lazy to change it so screw it, hope you like it anyways :P

It had been a four years since Finn had been injured, and three since the second fight with Kylo Ren. They had won, again, and so the Resistance had gone their separate ways, but were all still in contact with General Organa, just in case something happened. Finn and Poe now lived in a small town just a few miles away from the Resistance Base. Poe was more than happy to find out there was an actual...store, with food and coffee and more, and Finn was just relieved to have a peaceful place to live.

One day, while Poe was fixing himself a sandwich, he heard deathly coughs from their bedroom.

“Hey, hey, are you feeling okay?” Poe rushed to Finn’s side, leaning close. “What’s wrong, are you sick?”  

Finn nodded, and pushed Poe away, smiling. “I’m okay, though.” He coughed. “At least, I will be. Why aren’t you with the others? I thought you had your air race thing today? You know, the one that was so important that you trained for days upon days? Even though you’re already perfect?” 

“Aaw, that’s so sweet,” Poe said. “But you’re obviously in desperate trouble. I’ll tell the others that you’re helplessly sick and that the only one who can help you is me. And besides, you got the date wrong, the big race is tomorrow.” 

Finn laughed at the smirk on Poe’s face and nodded. “Yeah, okay, thank you.” He coughed again, and curled up in the blankets, shivering. 

Poe jumped up and raced out of the room, then was back, a huge pile of blankets and pillows in his arms, along with a couple bottles of medicine. As he was nearing the bed, he happened to trip, and the pillows and blankets flew towards Finn, who started laughing, coughing every few seconds. Poe emerged out from under the mess and put an arm up in victory. “I’m alive!” he said, then looking at Finn, he covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to laugh. “But are _ you _ ?” 

After Finn had taken the pills, he nodded and cradled a pillow close to his chest. “Thank you,” he said. 

Poe raised an eyebrow. “For what?” he asked. 

“Well, for the pills, and for making me laugh!” Finn said. A large grin spread across his face as he held his arms out. Poe leapt onto the bed, making sure he didn’t land on Finn as he crawled into his arms. They sat there, curled up together for a while, before Finn started coughing again. “I think you should go,” he said. When he saw the sad look on Poe’s face, his face fell as well. “I - I just don’t want you to get sick!” he explained hurriedly. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, which I do, but -” 

Poe put a finger to his lips. “Finn, ssh. It’s okay. I’ll go.” He smiled and made sure Finn was wrapped up in the blankets and was comfortable. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and left the room quietly.  

Outside of the room, Poe paced around the kitchen, trying to think of something to do for his boyfriend. He had already gotten him his medicine, he’d given him blankets and extra pillows, but...he jumped when an idea popped into his head. 

He peeked his head back into the room. “I’ll be right back, there’s a few things I need to grab at the store, alright?” 

Finn gave him a thumbs up, and Poe blew him a kiss before grabbing his keys and Finn’s jacket and running out the door.

At the store, he went straight toward the coffee section. He pulled out his phone. 

_ Hey what kind of coffee do you like? _

Finn was quick to reply. _ Something rich and sweet, why? _

_ Im just wondering _ , Poe texted back,  _ wait why are u awake you’re supposed to be napping  _

_ I can’t sleep. I’ll take some sleepy pills and hopefully they’ll kick in soon. Love you!  _

Poe sent several heart emojis before sticking his phone back in his pocket and looking for some good coffee. 

After he had looked at every single bag of coffee grounds the store had, he finally decided on some dark chocolate coffee, and before he went to pay for it, he bought a gallon of dark chocolate ice cream, some whipped cream, and some half-and-half. He wanted to make sure Finn’s treat was  _ perfect _ , and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way.

As soon as he got home, he was in the kitchen, trying to get the coffee maker to work. He put the coffee grounds in, then grabbed Finn’s favorite mug - the one that Poe gave him as a Christmas present: it was white with “#1 Pilot” written on it with a big red heart underneath the letters, and put it on the counter. He grabbed the ice cream and the scoop, making sure to get a large amount of it in the cup. After he was positive he had enough, he put a tiny layer of whipped cream on top of it, then filled it up with the coffee. He added the half-and-half and stirred it around until it was almost completely mixed, then took a sip. 

Halfway through the cup, he realized that it was supposed to be Finn’s and that it wasn’t his own cup of coffee. 

After he made another cup, Poe walked into the room. He touched Finn’s shoulder, shaking him lightly to wake him. Finn’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, yawning as he did so. 

“Hey, babe,” Poe whispered. “Are you feeling any better?” 

Finn nodded. “A bit.” Eyeing the cup, he looked at Poe, a suspicious look on his face. “What is that?” 

“Your coffee! I made it just for you.” 

Finn took it, an eyebrow raised. He took a small sip of it, and Poe waited for his reaction. 

Finn’s face lit up. “Holy hell this is amazing!” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Poe replied, grinning. He climbed into the bed and Finn put his arm around him. 

“Wait a minute, that’s my jacket,” Finn said, and Poe scooted out from under him. 

“Oh, um…” He moved to take it off, but Finn stopped him. 

“Keep it, it suits you,” he said, a huge smile spreading off of his face. Poe laughed and cuddled up beside him again, happy and warm. 


End file.
